Alfie & Iggy
by Kuroi Kinzu
Summary: A cute series about the friendship between Alfred and Arthur's sons plus their own growing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I got this cute idea that i needed to write, plus I needed a break from my other story "Supernaturally weird". This was suppose to be a one shot but I have no idea how long this might be. It may turn into a short series or a bunch of drabbles.

Important Note:

Their sons are basically their chibi versions, I just changed the name.

Alfred - (Father), Alfie - (son)  
Arthur - (Father), Iggy - (son)

Enjoy!

* * *

Honking cars can be heard as the morning traffic moves slowly on the road, every driver wishing the lights to turn faster and some regretting waking up late. One such driver was Alfred F. Jones, who not only woke up late but didn't manage to drink his coffee, which he desperately needs if he was going to be handling the bouncing ball of energy in the back seat that was his son. Alfred F. Jones Jr., or Alfie for short, was a 5 year old ball of endless energy that kept even his active dad busy. Alfred raised his eyes to the rear view mirror to look at his son watching out of the window, bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"Hey kiddo, you excited?" asked Alfred with a smile. Alfie turned a toothy grin at his dad, looking like him in every way from the smile to the signature Jones cowlick, minus the glasses his father always wore.

"I'm gonna show everybody my tooth! And I get to see my friends and the play ground again!"

Alfred chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Well, don't forget you're there to learn something too ya know!"

Still bouncing in his seat Alfie Jr. proclaimed, "It's okay, you can teach me later! I wanna play!"

Raising his eyebrows at his kid, "Just coz I'm one of your teachers does not mean I play favorites, remember to behave okay?" then Alfred remembered the memo he got from the supervisor, "Oh and it looks like we're gonna have a new student too."

Alfie perked up at that, "Really? Who is he? What's his name? I can show him around and I can be his first ever friend!"

Alfred laughed, "Yeah you can buddy!"

They arrived at the school about 5 minutes late.

Still lacking caffeine in his system, Alfred could barely keep up with the rowdy kids in his class. Don't get him wrong, the little tykes were cute and all but without the much needed coffee boost, they were gonna wear him out before recess, and class had just started.

Turning to face the classroom, the blue eyed American called for attention, "Alright guys, settle down. It's time for class! Good morning!"

As the kids scrambled to settle into their respective tables they all greeted their favorite teacher, "Good Morning Mr. Jones!"

"Right, before we start, I'd like to introduce you guys to someone new."

Alfred smiled at the kids curious looks, eager to know who their new classmate was going to be. Alfred opened the door and was whispering to someone outside, gesturing for them to come in. After a minute, Mr. Jones was guiding a small blond boy to the front of the room.

From a table near the window, Alfie Jr. looked to see who his new friend was gonna be and watched as his dad helped the boy in front. He couldn't see the little boy's face yet coz he was looking down towards the floor. Alfie watched his dad put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, making him feel less nervous.

Alfred sensed that the kid was being shy, so he gave his shoulder a soft squeeze of support.

"Hey, welcome to the class. These are your new classmates, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Fidgeting in place, the small boy slowly lifted his head to face the class, "H-hello, My name is Iggy, n-nice to meet you.", then he looked down shyly again.

Satisfied, Alfred guided Iggy towards an empty seat next to Alfie, "Nice to meet you too Iggy! Now, why don't you take a seat over there so we can start class."

Alfie made room on the two seater table for Iggy, who carefully took his seat and laid his green bunny bag next to him. And little Alfie wasted no time, putting out his hand and smiling his best smile, he quietly introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Alfie! Nice to meetcha Iggy!"

The smaller boy blinked in surprise at the outstretched hand, looking up to the smiling face of a blue eyed boy that looked a lot like their teacher. Remembering his manners, Iggy accepted the handshake.

"H-hello."

Alfie grinned more when Iggy accepted the handshake, now they're friends! And he noticed something nice too!

"You have pretty eyes."

"W-what?" stammered Iggy, getting a bit nervous when Alfie came closer looking intently at him.

"Your eyes. Their green. It's pretty."

"Um, thank you?"

Smiling again, Alfie replied "You're welcome!", then added, "I'll show you around later. And we can play on the swing too! I'm gonna be he bestest friend you ever had!"

Friend? They were friends already? Iggy thought it was going to be hard to make new friends but it looks like he already has one. The small boy gave a tiny smile, eyes sparkling, and said, "Okay."

Recess found time for two new friends to get to know each other better, with Alfie and Iggy eating their snacks together on one of the tables out on the grassy play ground. Alfie found everything about Iggy interesting as he constantly asked him questions and tried making jokes to see if he can see that smile again. It was small but Alfie knew he saw it and he knew he wanted to see it more on his new friend's face. He also wanted to see more of Iggy's eyes, they were really really green! They talked as they ate.

"Dad makes the best PB&J sandwich! What's yours?" asked Alfie as he took out his sandwich.

"I have scones with lots of different jams, mum likes to make them." said Iggy, taking out his own snack to compare.

"I'll give you some of my sandwich for a scone!"

"You can have two. I have lots." Taking the offered scones, Alfie wanted to ask something important.

"How come you talk funny?"

"I don't talk funny!" said the green eyed boy in a defending tone.

"You say your words different."

"It's normal to me and everyone back home. You're the funny sounding one!" pouted the smaller boy.

"That's coz I am funny!" said Alfie with a proud grin, causing Iggy to snort, "No your not."

"And how come your eyebrows are big?" Reaching out to touch them as Iggy covered them with his tiny hands.

"They're not big! Stop looking at them!"

"It's okay! I like 'em!"

But Iggy just covered them up more as he ate his scones.

Undeterred, Alfie kept on with his questions, "Where'd ya go to school before?"

"In England, it's really far away."

"How far?"

"We crossed the sea to get here."

"Wow! You crossed the sea?! Cool!"

Iggy nodded solemnly, cleaning up his snack. Alfie noticed he had grown quiet, "Hey, do you miss it?"

The green eyed boy slumped a bit, "Yeah..". Alfie pouted, not liking that Iggy was sad and thought of how to cheer him up. Then he got an idea. He got off the bench and stood in front of Iggy, the small boy looking questioningly at Alfie's wide impish smile, then "TAG! Your It!" he ran off. It took the English boy a second to realize he'd been tagged and then he was off chasing down Alfie, "Hey! Not fair! I'm gonna get you!"

Alfred had just finished putting together the class' next lesson and decided to check on how Iggy was doing. The little guy was kinda nervous and was really shy, but he did see Alfie drag him out the door to the play ground. Alfred got to the kids and saw that his son was chasing Iggy around, it looked like they were playing tag.

Alfie chased Iggy all over the play ground, up the fort, down the slide, around the merry-go-round and even jumping from the seesaws and swings. As they ran, Alfie got closer and closer until he reached Iggy and then tackled the boy to the ground, laughing victoriously!

"I gotcha! I gotcha! I win!"

Alfie stopped his laughing when he heard a tiny whimper under him, then a sniffle. Worried, Alfie stood to inspect the other boy.

"Iggy?"

He saw Iggy was tearing up and that he had blood on his chin. Now alarmed, Alfie tried to help his friend as he apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

Fortunately, Alfred had been watching when his son had tackled the boy and was already there to help. Iggy was full on crying now and it was causing Alfie to cry in worry as well, Alfred tried to soothe both of them as he picked up the smaller boy in his arms.

"It's okay Iggy, don't worry. We're gonna fix you up and you'll be good as new okay? Come on Al, you come too."

"NO!" Iggy cried out, and Alfie stopped in his tracks. Alfred turned to the toddler now clutching at his shirt and burying his face into it.

"Hey, it's okay. Alfie here just wants to help."

Iggy replied with a more muffled but clearly understood, "No." followed by a hiccup. Alfred sighed and turned to his son who was looking down with guilt.

Hey bud, why don't you run ahead and tell the nurse what happened while I take care of Iggy here. Meet you there alright?"

Alfie nodded silently and took of towards the door while Alfred carried Iggy, making soothing sounds and gestures as they made their way to the clinic.

It took some time to pry the now quiet boy from his tear soaked shirt but Alfred managed to make him let go long enough to place him on a chair so the nurse can attend to him. Said nurse, Elizabetha, pinned her hair away from her face with a flowery barrette and cooed over her adorable patient.

"Oh dear, you poor thing. Let me fix that up for you okay?" she said softly, taking a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton balls. Alfred stood near by with his son, obviously still upset about hurting his new friend, and ruffled the boy's hair. Alfie looked up at his dad, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know you didn't mean it, he'll be okay and then you guys can work it out, alright?"

Biting his lip, Alfie nodded and looked towards where Iggy was seated. The English boy was squirming away from Elizabetha, eyeing the disinfectant with cautious fear.

"I don't want that!"

"But it'll help make the boo boo go away. Don't you want to get better?"

"But it hurts!"

Seeing Iggy distressed prompted Alfie to leave his father's side to go to his friend, not caring if the boy was still upset with him. He stood beside Iggy's chair and took his hand,

"I'm sorry I hurt you. You can squeeze my hand if you want."

Iggy eyed the blue eyed boy warily but didn't let go of his hand, then he nodded and Elizabetha wasted no time on cleaning up the wound. Alfred watched his son with no small amount of pride, he was certainly a little hero. Now that the wound was covered up, Elizabetha patted the boy on the head, "That was very brave of you." then she turned to Alfie, "And you were so nice to help your friend."

Iggy touched his wound with a tiny pout, "But it still hurts."

Alfie looked at it and came up with an idea, his dad did it all the time and never failed to make him feel better. It should work for Iggy too!

"I know how to make it better!"

Iggy looked at him, curious "How?"

Smiling now, Alfie leaned in to grab Iggy's face and planted a small kiss on the bandaged wound. Elizabetha squealed at the cuteness while Alfred just blinked in surprise and amusement, cheeky brat.

"Aww! That is so sweet! You two are just too cute! Eee!"

The two children shied away from the now giggling nurse, and Alfred took that as his que to take them both back to class. Alfie helped Iggy off the chair and led him out of the room as he followed his dad, not once letting go.

Pretty soon, the day was over and everybody was going home. Alfie put all his stuff in his bag as he waited for his dad to finish cleaning up. He turned towards Iggy, "Is your Mom coming to get you?"

Iggy nodded as he put on his green bunny bag, "Mum'll be late though, he gets tired from work sometimes and forgets to sleep."

"I'll wait with you then!" said Alfie, smiling his gap tooth grin.

It was 30 minutes later that Alfred was still in school with his son and student, waiting for the latter's parent to pick him up. Alfred was getting worried, asking Iggy about his mom to which the child answered that he probably fell asleep and is always late but should be here soon. Not a minute later, a small car pulls up and a man, that looked so much like Iggy it was impossible not to know he was his dad, got out and hurriedly made his way to the trio. As soon as Iggy spotted him he ran yelling, "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Looking a bit guilty, the man picked up his child and started apologizing, "Oh darling I'm so sorry I was late. I must have fallen asleep again."

To which Iggy replied smartly, "You should sleep so I don't have to wait so much."

The man just chuckled, then noticed the other two standing near by.

"Oh hello, I hope Iggy has been a good boy. I apologize for having made you stay and wait. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur.

The gorgeous man's name was Arthur. That was the only thing that currently registered in Alfred's stunned mind. When the man came out of the car, he knew right away that it was Iggy's dad but got confused when the kid started calling him "Mum", though that may have explanations, but what floored him was when Arthur turned to introduce himself, giving Alfred a nice complete view. Golden blonde hair framing a small delicate face, noticing a lean slender body when he picked up Iggy, hands that felt soft in his own. And those eyes!

"Beautiful."

"E-excuse me?"

Did he say that out loud? Oh shit he was holding his hand! Oh right they were introducing themselves.

Clearing his suddenly tight throat, Alfred managed to reply, "Ahem, your eyes. It's-They're green. Pretty." Another cough, "Uh, sorry. I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, this is my son Alfie and I'm also Iggy's teacher."

"O-oh, pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones."

"Call me Alfred."

After another second of awkward silence, they both noticed that neither of them had let go of the other's hand and quickly dropped the hand shake, both blushing in the process. And to add more to the awkwardness, Alfie decided to ask, "Why do you call your dad, mom?", directing his question to Iggy. To which the boy replied in confusion, "Because he's mum."

Alfred decided to interfere before his son's curiosity kills his own father out of embarrassment. Alfred ruffled Alfie's hair as he apologized to Arthur, "I'm sorry, he didn't mean to pry. Alfie's got a curious mind."

"No, it's alright." said Arthur, then he put Iggy down and crouched to Alfie's eye level and smiled, "You're a keen lad aren't you? Quite smart too I bet."

Alfie grinned, already worming his way into the English man's heart, "I'm smart coz Dad's smart!"

Arthur chuckled at the child's enthusiasm; if he hand't already an adorable son of his own he might have wanted to adopt this one.

"You have pretty eyes too! Just like Iggy!"

Like father like son it seems. But Arthur really needed to get going, so he turned to pick up his son again and that's when he saw it.

"Iggy! How did you get that wound?! What the bloody hell happened?!"

Iggy blinked up at his mum, then touched his bandaged chin. He had forgotten all about it. Then Alfie spoke up,

"I'm sorry. It was my fault."

Arthur whirled to face the now guilty looking boy then turned to his father for an explanation.

"Mr. Jones, would you care to explain what exactly happened to my son?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Alfred sighed "They were running around playing tag. Alfie was chasing Iggy when he tackled him and they both hit the ground. Iggy's chin got scraped when they fell."

Arthur was about to scold the man when he felt someone pulling on his pants and found Alfie staring at him, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Iggy." Then his own son came in defense of his new friend.

"Don't be mad mum. Alfie helped!" God, how was anyone to stand a chance against two wide eyed angels looking up at them with such innocence?

"I-I see. Are you sure you're alright dear? Does it hurt still?"

Iggy smiled, "Nope, Alfie kissed it better!"

"Yeah! Like dad does with me! I'm a hero!"

Arthur exhaled a short laugh, really...These children were too adorable for their own good. They'll be the death of him.

"I'm sorry that Iggy got injured on his first day at school." apologized Alfred.

"He seems fine, so no harm done. And it seems he's made a new friend already. Im glad." Arthur smiled softly at the now conversing children, then looked up to find Alfred staring at him.

Beautiful eyes. Sexy accent. Gorgeous smile. This guy was perfect. His staring caused another bout of blushing on the English man's cheeks, which Alfred is quickly finding to be really cute, and decided it was time to go home.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you both, but we'd best be on our way. Say goodbye now darling."

"Bye bye Alfie." said Iggy reluctantly, to which Alfie replied eagerly, "See you tomorrow okay?" making Iggy smile.

"Okay."

Their parents bid each other farewell too, albeit more awkwardly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Jones."

"Please, call me Alfred. Mr. Jones makes me sound old."

"Alright, well...nice meeting you Alfred." chuckled Arthur.

"Same to you. Guess I'll see ya around then?" said Alfred, daring to smile and raise a brow at him.

"I suppose so." Arthur nodded another goodbye, picked up Iggy, said goodbye to Alfie and the two made their way to their car. Alfred picked up his own son as he walked towards the parking lot to his own car and watched Arthur and Iggy drive away.

"Well, today was a busy day, wasn't it bud?" asked Alfred as he unlocked the door to their apartment, carry his and his son's stuff over to the couch as Alfie scrambled for the TV remote.

"Yeah, I made a new friend and so did you!"

Alfred chuckled, "I hope so."

A knock sounded on their door and Alfred raised his voice, "Who is it?"

"Sorry to bother you, I'm your new neighbor. I just moved in and hadn't managed to greet any of the neighbors yet." said a muffled yet familiar voice.

"Oh, hold on. I'm coming." said Alfred as he went to the door to open it, revealing Arthur with Iggy hiding behind his leg clutching a stuffed green bunny with wings.

The moment the door opened, Arthur and Alfred simply froze while Iggy peered into the room and spotted his friend, "Alfie?"

Alfie turned to see a familiar green eyed boy at his door step and shot off the couch towards him, "Iggy! It's you!"

The taller of the two boys hugged the other, "We're neighbors! This is awesome! Come on! I wanna show you my room!"

And Alfie dragged Iggy into their apartment towards his room, leaving the two adults to process this new bit of information and decided they should say something.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

A/N: So watcha think? Reviews are gold! And not to worry, I am working on the next chapter for "Supernaturally weird".

I've also noticed something when I write, this story was supposed to be a rated T but I couldnt do it! Maybe I'll make a side story about the adults...maybe. My first story was an M when I was going for a T, now this. Middle ground is hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh look it's chapter 2! Not as long as the last one but not to worry! There's more to come! Things will be picking up and I swear I haven't forgotten about "Supernaturally Weird"! I've just been busy getting some work done. So here ya go!

* * *

A pot of what looked like beef stew was slowly being burned on the stove by a very distracted blonde english man as he recounted the day's events.

Arthur and his son had recently moved into their new apartment and today had been Iggy, his son's, first day of school where he had wonderfully made a friend which led to Arthur meeting his son's teacher, Alfred F. Jones.

Their first meeting was certainly awkward but Arthur found the American rather nice, though he was a bit of a chatterbox as the brit found out after getting over the initial shock of finding out they were neighbours.

After the short pause, Alfred had invited him inside for some coffee since Alfie had already dragged Iggy off to play, and they might be awhile. Arthur declined the coffee, saying he was allergic and preferred tea anyway which prompted Alfred to start a shocked babble of how "coffee is life!" and questions like "how are you allergic?!" and "how do you even survive?!". That certainly broke the ice between them as Arthur chuckled at the other's silliness over his obvious love of the caffeinated drink and led to the rest of the afternoon of them simply talking whilst their sons played.

"Mum?"

The tiny voice of his son plucked him out of his musings and found the lad staring up at him.

"What is darling?"

"Have you seen flying mint bunny anywhere? I can't find him." asked Iggy worriedly.

"I'm sure he's hiding around here somewhere. I'll help you look for him later alright? For now, it's dinner time."

Arthur scooped up the little blonde boy and put him in his chair then went to turn off the stove. He place his home made beef stew on the table and placed some on Iggy's plate, then the two began eating as if the food didn't look like it could kill a whale.

In the Jones apartment, a similar scene was taking place but with hearty home grilled burgers sizzling on the pan. Like Arthur, another blonde was busy thinking about the events of today. After inviting Arthur inside and totally embarrassing himself by ranting about coffee, Alfred found himself enjoying the other's company and was secretly happy they were neighbors. He was even happier after finding out that Arthur was single and swung his way, not that he had any plans about it or anything.

They ended up talking about their single parent life, Arthur had been married to a french man before and Iggy came from a surrogate mother. By the time Iggy could talk, he learned to call Arthur his mum and had gotten used to it even after Arthur had divorced his husband when he caught the man cheating on him with more than one person. It had been three years since then and as upsetting as it was, Alfred found it funny that Arthur refuses to say his ex-husband's name and simply calls him "the frog". In turn, Alfred told the englishman that he had gotten his then girlfriend pregnant, he was willing to support her and even get married but the girl eventually left him and their son, saying something about her career being on the line. She left before Alfie learned to talk.

They had talked until it was time to go and Arthur called Iggy to say they were leaving, resulting in the boy pouting. Alfred assured him that he could come over to play anytime and if it was okay with Arthur, Alfie can visit as well. Arthur was fine with it, happy even, that his son was getting along so well with another and Iggy said goodbye to Alfie, promising to each other they would visit.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts over his son's outburst and turned to see him holding up a battered looking green bunny with wings.

"What cha got there? I don't remember you having a toy like that."

"It's Iggy's! He left his toy! Can I go give it back?"

"Later kiddo, right now it's chow time. Come on."

Alfred scooped up his son with one arm, making him giggle, and plopped him onto his seat, placing the bunny next to him and gave him his dinner, which was a smaller burger than his own.

"Eat up! Then you can go give back the toy."

"Okay!"

The two americans began chomping away at their dinners, the burgers never stood a chance.

"I can't find him anywhere mum!"

"It's fine! Don't worry! We'll find him. Now, where did you last leave him?"

They had been searching for the green winged stuffed bunny for some time now but have yet to find the toy, and Iggy was getting more upset by the minute. Arthur was busy trying to soothe him when he heard the buzzer for his door.

"Just a second alright dear? We'll find your bunny okay?" Arthur told Iggy as he went to answer the door. He opened it to find Alfred and his son.

"Alfred? What is it?"

The american gestured to his son, "Alfie here found something of yours. Go on Al."

Arthur looked down at Alfie who pulled a winged green bunny from behind him, "This is Iggy's right?"

"Oh! Thank heavens, we've been looking for that! Iggy will be so happy!" Arthur turned back towards the room and called for his son, "Iggy darling, there's someone here to see you. And he has a surprise."

Iggy came out from his room rubbing at his teary eyes, his face brightened upon seeing that it was Alfie and he had flying mint bunny with him! Iggy ran up to the door and hugged the stuffing out of his beloved bunny.

"Flying Mint bunny! You're back!"

"Alfie found him for you. Now what do you say?" Arthur asked the little blonde, who looked up at his mum then turned to face his friend.

"Thank you for finding flying mint bunny Alfie." Iggy said shyly while still clutching the toy.

"You're welcome!" smiled Alfie, happy he was able to help.

Alfred looked back to Arthur, "Sorry to bother you, just came to give back Iggy's doll."

"No it's alright. Thank you for finding it, it means a lot to Iggy."

Alfred patted his son on the shoulder, "Well come on, it's time for bed, you both still have school tomorrow. Say goodnight Al."

"G'Night Mr. Kirkland!" said the little american boy, not showing any sleepiness whatsoever.

Arthur chuckled, "You too dear." patting the little boy's head.

Then Alfie went up to Iggy, "Night Iggy! See you tomorrow!", and kissed him on the forehead.

Both adults raised their brow at the action but found it insanely cute as Iggy rubbed at his forehead. Then Alfie turned to look at his father.

"Aren't you gonna say goodnight to Mr. Kirkland too dad?"

Arthur blushed at the same time Alfred did, both stuttering out nonsense. Alfred forced out a laugh, "Yeah, haha! Uh..goodnight Arthur! Nyt Iggy! See you tomorrow alright? Come on Al, time for bed."

Alfred rushed them off quick as he can and back into their own apartment, as Arthur did the same, both trying to ignore the light tinge of heat on their cheeks as they tucked their sons into bed. Neither slept much that night.

Days turn to weeks and pretty soon, Alfie and Iggy had practically become inseparable. They would spend their time together playing during recess or lunch, though Alfred made sure they both finished their food and after class they would end up either at the Jones or Kirkland residence. A comfortable routine had been somewhat established between the Jones and the Kirklands, sometimes they would even have dinner together.

The first time, it was Arthur who had invited them over and both Alfred and his son were all too eager to spend some time with their favorite brits. When dinner was served, Alfred did his best not to flinch at the warring taste in his mouth, making sure to nod his head and make pleased sounds so as not to hurt the englishman's feelings. He envied the kids who got to eat a more simple dish, though it still looked a little burnt. But seeing Arthur so happy made the poor american think it was worth the impending stomach ache. The next few times any dinner invites were made, Alfred made sure that either he was the one cooking or at least helping Arthur.

But there was always a silver lining in a burning cloud of smoke, and that was Arthur's some unfathomable reason Alfred couldn't explain, the brit was great at baking and making desserts which both americans couldn't get enough of. Alfie absolutely loved Arthur's cookies much to the brit's delight, and he would begin to give Iggy an extra cookie to share with Alfie in school for their snack. Eventually Arthur just started making a batch to give to the Jones when he found out that Alfred had been asking his son for bites of his cookie. Alfie had complained to him onetime when he was over playing with Iggy. Arthur ended up giving the teacher a good scolding.

"If you wanted cookies then you should have just asked!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! Those things should be illegal for being so tasty." Alfred defended with his arms raised in mock surrender.

"Git," Arthur sighed, "I'll bake you a batch every now and then alright?"

"Oh yeah! Sweets from the sweet!" exclaimed the teacher, causing the brit to flush red.

"W-hat?!"

"Uh! I mean- you know! It's sweet-of you I mean, to go out of your way to make us cookies and all! Yeah!"

"O-oh! Right..it's no trouble! Alfie seems to enjoy it."

"He's not the only.." mumbled Alfred.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Needless to say, as comfortable as their daily routines may have been, both still suffered from the regular occurrence of these awkward moments which both adults were contented to ignore. But that may all change at the hands of two not so innocent boys.

* * *

A/N: Oh God these dorks...there wasn't much little Alfie and Iggy moments here, more on them next time!


End file.
